Chances Hot
by Sazame
Summary: O ano no consagrado High Konoha Hot será cheio de mudanças, diversões, falsidades, intrigas, amizades abaladas. Mas no meio de tudo isso irá nascer grandes romances entre pessoas de mundos diferentes que nunca imaginariam se envolverem! Fic Hentai
1. Ano de Mudanças

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence **T.T** ... Mas o **Kishimoto-sensei** me prometeu que dará o **Sasuke-Kun** para mim!!! ***------* XDDD

* * *

**_

_**Chances Hot**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 01: Ano de Mudanças**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

_Os deslumbrantes raios de sol despontavam por entre as nuvens naquela ensolarada manhã. Para os moradores da pequena cidade de Konoha seria um dia como qualquer outro, exceto para a garota sentada na cama, que contemplava com seus exóticos olhos perolados a luz que aos poucos invadia seu quarto, expulsando a escuridão._

_Olhou para o relógio sobre a cômoda. _**"06h45min"**_—__ sentiu o estômago embrulhar-se. _**"Hoje é meu primeiro dia de aula, como eu desejo com todo o coração que esse ano seja diferente" **_—__ pensou com o olhar entristecido. Suspirou pesadamente levantando-se e seguindo a passos lentos para o banheiro onde tomaria um longo banho frio. Sabia que para enfrentar aquele dia que estava por vir precisaria daquele banho gelado._

_Terminou sentindo todos seus músculos relaxados. Saiu enrolada em uma felpuda toalha branca, seguindo ao guarda-roupa de madeira. Abriu-o lentamente passando de leve as mãos entre as roupas. Ficou alguns minutos em duvida escolhendo a que usaria naquele dia. Optou por um vestido que chegava aos seus joelhos: azul-claro, com alças finas e com uma larga fita de cetim em volta do busto. Sapatos de: tiras prateadas; com um pequeno salto. Os cabelos negro-arroxeados ela deixou soltos colocando uma tiara para separar as longas madeixas da franja farta._

_Caminhou para a penteadeira sentando-se na confortável cadeira de estofado vermelho. Em seu rosto de porcelana passou uma leve maquiagem, apenas para destacar o que já era belo por natureza. Retirou de dentro de uma pequena caixa de metal um colar que tinha o pingente no formato de seu clã. Tinha o ganhado de presente de sua falecida mãe Hikaru no seu aniversario de cinco anos._

_- Hinata está pronta? __—__ foi despertada das lembranças ao ouvir uma voz máscula e onipotente. - Não podemos chegar atrasados logo no primeiro dia de aula. __—__ abriu a porta encontrando a postura altiva de seu primo. Ele era filho de Hyuuga Hizashi, que no momento estava morando em Londres._

_- Neji-nii-san estou pronta.__ —__ afirmou com a voz melodiosa lhe lançando um meigo sorriso. Neji assentiu positivamente começando a percorrer o extenso corredor ao lado de Hinata. Com o canto dos olhos ela pode perceber como Neji estava impecavelmente vestido com: uma camisa pólo na cor bege; calça jeans e tênis. Os longos cabelos castanhos estavam soltos caindo por toda a extensão das costas largas._

_Desceram os degraus da escada chegando à cozinha de: paredes claras, armários brilhantes, e piso de linóleo branco. Onde planejavam tomar um apressado e nutritivo café da manhã._

_- Yoo one-chan. __—__ disse a sorridente garota de madeixas castanhas e olhos igualmente aos de Hinata. - Neji-nii-san._

_- Hiashi-sama. __— __fez uma rapida reverencia para o tio e sorriu para a pequena Hyuuga antes de acomodar-se em seu lugar._

_- Bom dia Hanabi. __—__ Hinata sentou-se ao lado da irmã caçula. - Otou-san. __—__ serviu-se de chá e de um pedaço de pão com manteiga._

_- Hum. __—__ disse o patriarca Hyuuga. O café da manhã seguiu como de costume na mansão Hyuuga: Silencioso. Que foi quebrado após alguns minutos pela voz de Neji._

_- Vamos indo Hinata? __—__ Chamou mordendo uma ultima fatia de bolo._

_- Sim. __—__ ela respondeu apos bebericar o chá verde. - Otou-san estou indo para o colégio. __—__ avisou para o imponente homem de olhos perolados sentado a sua frente._

_- Cuide de minha filha Neji. __—__ ordenou não desgrudando seus olhos do jornal que tinha em mãos._

_- Claro, Hiashi-sama. __—__ fez uma reverencia antes de retirar-se. Hinata depositou um carinhoso beijo na bochecha de sua irmã caçula Hanabi, e assim como o primo reverencio o pai._

_Os primos Hyuuga saíram da enorme mansão a caminho do colégio. Passaram alguns minutos para que eles estivesse à frente do consagrado colégio High Konoha Hot. Ele era um monumental prédio que encobria todo o quarteirão; pintado em vermelho e branco e com um imenso campus que era muito bem cuidado. Ao meio estava um símbolo de uma folha. Aquele era um dos melhores colégios do Japão, onde só estudavam os herdeiros de grandes fortunas. Estudar no High Konoha Hot era uma honra. Não bastava querer tinha que poder._

_- Está difícil encontrar uma vaga. — enxergava-se que aquele colégio era só para pessoas extremamente ricas pelo estacionamento. A maioria dos automóveis eram importados de marcas mundialmente famosas - Encontrei! — exclamou vitorioso encostando o Volvo prateado. Os primos Hyuuga desceram seguindo para a entrada do colégio. Puderam notar que vários alunos já aglomeravam o grandioso corredor._

_- O egocêntrico Hyuuga. — viraram-se para encontrar um garoto de cabelos castanhos presos e feições sonolentas. Vestido com uma camiseta verde e calça jeans - que estavam amassadas. O que fez Neji chegar à conclusão que ele tinha vindo para o colégio do mesmo modo que tinha dormido._

_- Nara Shikamaru o preguiçoso número um do High Konoha Hot. — sorriu debochado._

_- Idiota! Só não irei lhe responder a altura porque já está sendo problemático demais para mim acordar essa hora da madrugada. — respondeu abrindo um grande e longo bocejo._

_- Madrugada? São quase oito horas. — revirou os olhos perolas imaginando se existiria algum ser humano mais preguiçoso que o amigo._

_- Quase oito da madrugada. — disse fazendo uma careta ao pensar que estava acordado. - Você sabe que eu costumo sempre acordar após o meio dia, quando eu acordo._

_- Você é mesmo um grande preguiçoso. — Shikamaru lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante, antes de observar a garota de olhos perolados que estava encolhida atrás do Hyuuga._

_- Hinata? Não havia lhe visto. — parou para dar outro enorme bocejo. - Como está?_

_- Bem, obrigada. — respondeu num fio de voz. - E você?_

_- Com bastante sono e preguiça de voltar para esse colégio problemático, com essas pessoas ainda mais problemáticas. — ela sorriu com a cara entediada do Nara._

_- Shika, onde está o pessoal? — perguntou Neji que era um dos jogadores do Kyuubi o time de basquete do colégio._

_- Acabei de chegar, você foi o primeiro que encontrei._

_- Tudo bem, vamos para a cantina ver se encontramos aqueles pevertidos. — o Nara assentiu esfregando os olhos castanhos tentando afastar o sono. Despediram-se de Hinata, que ficou olhando para as silhuetas do primo e de Shikamaru desaparecerem na multidão de alunos. Ela abaixou a cabeça indo a passos rápidos em direção ao seu armário. Abriu-o depositando os livros, ficando só com o de Química, que seria a sua primeira aula._

_- Hina-chan. — estava distraída folheando as páginas quando ouviu uma eufórica voz lhe chamar. - Estava morrendo de saudades. — afirmou a sorridente rósea de cabelos curtos e olhos esmeraldinos._

_- Sakura-chan. — abraçou a amiga que não encontrava deis do começo das ferias de verão. - Também senti saudades. __—__ disse afastando-se e correspondendo o sorriso que lhe era lançado. - Como foi à viagem para a França?_

_- Maravilhosa, conheci lugares fantásticos. — revelou empolgada. - Comprei essas roupas na loja da Chanel, em Paris. — disse virando-se para que a Hyuuga olhasse a blusa de manga fofa rosa; o short de seda - que ficava antes dos joelhos - e as sandálias de pequeno salto._

_- Você está linda. — elogiou a amiga. - Eu adoraria conhecer Paris. — revelou Hinata. Para ela aquela era a cidade do amor._

_- Lembra que eu te convidei para viajar comigo e os meus pais?_

_- Não sabe como eu queria ter ido viajar, mas você conhece meu pai, ele não permite que eu viaje ou fique sozinha._

_- Meus Deus! — exclamou batendo um das mãos na testa. - Seu pai a trata do mesmo modo que a Hanabi que tem 10 anos._

_- Não exagera. — respondeu compreensiva. Hinata sabia que a extrema proteção do pai era o modo dele demonstrar o amor que sentia pelas filhas._

_- Concordo com a testa de marquise. — disse a exuberante garota de penetrantes olhos azuis. Ela estava vestida com um Tomara que caia roxo - sobreposto de um bolero preto; calça jeans - justa ao corpo e botas de salto agulha._

_- Ino porca, deixa minha testa em paz. — bufou Sakura._

_- Não comecem a brigar. — repreendeu a morena de coques e olhos âmbar que estava ao lado de Ino. - Senti saudades das minhas Best Friends. — ela estava usando uma regata vermelha; saia jeans claro e sandálias plataforma._

_- Tenten! — exclamou a rósea animada desviando seu olhar de fúria de Ino. - Como foi as suas ferias?_

_- Horríveis, não estava agüentando mais ficar longe de vocês._

_- Ficamos um mês sem nos vermos. — afirmou Ino entrelaçando suas mãos com Hinata._

_- Quando você voltou da Índia?_

_- Hina-chan, eu nem cheguei a viajar para a Índia. — ficou furiosa lembrando-se do pai cancelando a viajem. - Fiquei o mês todo em casa ajudando na floricultura. — revelou com desanimo o que tinha feita nas ferias de Verão. - Mas agora o que importa é que estamos juntas. — Ino mudou sua expressão ficando extremamente eufórica._

_- Tem razão, precisamos aproveitar nosso ultimo ano no colégio. — concordou Tenten sorrindo animada._

_- Pra começar me respondam: Onde estão os jogadores de basquete "gostosos" do High Konoha Hot. — perguntou maliciosamente dando uma piscadela para as amigas._

_- Ino. — repreenderam a loira que não pensava em outra coisa a não ser: garotos._

_- Você não muda mesmo porquinha! — exclamou Sakura revirando os olhos. - Mal começou as aulas e você já está pensando em garotos?_

_- Claro, temos que conquistar os melhores partidos o mais rápido possivél. — disse olhando para ver se encontrava os populares do colégio. - E porquinha é sua Vovó._

_- Sakura-chan se não formos rápidas, vamos acabar ficando com os Nerds. — Tenten apoiou a loira._

_- Todos os anos é a mesma coisa, as duas ficam correndo atrás dos: populares; "quentes" e "gostosos", mas no final não conseguem conquistar nem os Nerds. — disse debochando da vida amorosa fracassada das amigas._

_- Quer saber o que é pior? — Tenten a olhou entristecida.  
_

_- O que?_

_- Sakura tem razão, nunca conseguimos ficar nem mesmo com os Nerds. — respondeu suspirando pesadamente. - E pensar que já temos dezessete anos e nunca beijamos ninguém._

_- Não é verdade, uma vez cheguei à casa da testa de marquise e ela estava aos beijos com o espelho. — Ino recebeu um olhar mortal da rósea, que se xingava mentalmente por ter deixado a porta do quarto aberta._

_- Cala boca Yamanaka._

_- Tudo bem não precisa olhar assim para mim. — se fez de vitima abrindo um sorriso. - Esse ano irá ser diferente. — disse confiante._

_- Diferente?_

_- Tenten eu pressinto que nossas vidas no ultimo ano no High Konoha Hot iram mudar radicalmente. — Hinata permanecia calada, como era de costume para uma pessoa tímida que tinha amigas extrovertidas._

**"Como eu desejo que isso seja verdade"**_ — pensava nas palavras de Ino. _**"Não quero ser mais a garota estranha do colégio" **_— sentiu seus olhos ficarem marejados os apertando com força para que as lágrimas não lhe escapassem._

_- Tudo bem Hinata? — perguntou a rósea preocupada._

_- Sim._

_- Tem certeza? — observou a Hyuuga soltar um soluço abafado. Hinata abaixou a cabeça não conseguindo mais segurar as lagrimas._

_- O que aconteceu? — Ino olhou confusa para as lagrimas que caiam do rosto de porcelana da morena._

_- Nã... Não quero ser mais a estra...tranha. — desabafou com a voz sussurrada e gaguejante._

_- Que loucura é essa? — Tenten fechou as mãos em punho. - Quem te disse que você é estranha? — Hinata continuava aos prantos. Ela não precisava que ninguém dissesse: Você é uma estranha. O modo como às pessoas naquele colégio a olhavam já era o bastante._

_- Hina-chan você é uma garota linda. — elogiou Ino consolando-a. - Talvez a mais bonita do colégio, depois de mim é claro._

_- Ótima forma de ajudar. — disse Sakura olhando para a Yamanaka que lhe mostrou a língua._

_- Hinata somos suas amigas e não gostamos de te ver triste. — Tenten aproximou-se abraçando a dona dos olhos perolados._

_- Principalmente quando é por coisas que não são verdadeiras. — a rósea entrelaçou seus braços na amiga._

_- Agora pare de chorar se não vai acabar com sua maquiagem. — Ino passou as pontas dos dedos limpado às ultimas lagrimas que deslizava pelo rosto da Hyuuga._

_- Obri...brigada. — agradeceu com as bochechas levemente coradas._

_- Como eu estava dizendo. — começou a loira olhando para Hinata. - Esse ano tudo irá ser diferente, e nos vamos te ajudar a ser menos tímida e mais extrovertida e "quente". — a morena tinha um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Tudo o que ela mais queria era mudar._

_- Hina-chan você irá ficar tão "cool" que deixará Uzumaki Naruto aos seus pés. — Tenten deu um piscadela para ela que corou furiosamente._

_- Na...naruto-kun? — gaguejou começando a brincar com as ponta de seus dedos indicadores._

_- Já percebemos que você tem uma "queda" por ele._

_- Uma queda? Tenten eu acho que ela tem é um tombo inteiro. — acusou a Yamanaka rindo com a garota de coques._

_- Parem com isso. — urrou observando o constrangimento da Hyuuga. - Vocês sabem que a Hinata não gosta de falar desses assuntos._

_- Sakura temos dezessete anos é normal falarmos de garotos, namorarmos e outras "coisas" bem excitantes. — sorriu maliciosamente para que as amigas notassem a segundas intenções em suas palavras._

_- Ela tem ra...razão Sakura-chan. — apoiou Hinata um pouco gaguejante. - Preciso aprender a ser menos tímida._

_- Mas essa é sua personalidade. — desaprovou a rósea._

_- Eu sei, mas não quero continuar sendo a garotinha tímida, eu estou me tornando uma mulher._

_- Todas nos estamos nos transformando em mulheres. — concordou Ino_

_- Acho que vocês tem razão. — Sakura sorriu lembrando-se que elas não eram mais aquelas meninas que entraram naquele colégio há dez anos atrás. - Estamos florescendo._

_- Vamos jurar que nesse ultimo ano de High Konoha Hot vamos viver como se fosse nosso último ano de vida. — Tenten esticou a mão sendo seguida pelas amigas._

_- Viver esse ano como se fosse o último de nossas vidas. — disseram juntas rindo delas mesma.

* * *

_

_- Olhem só quem acabou de entrar! — exclamou uma garota gorducha de cabelos avermelhados.  
_

_- Ele está ainda mais lindo que antes das ferias. — disse a garota de óculos que estava ao lado da ruiva._

_Curiosas olharam para a entrada do colégio. Por ela adentrava um garoto de cabelos negros arrepiados e olhos ônix. Perfeitamente vestido com uma: camisa branca - com alguns botões desabotoados; um blazer preto sobreposto à camisa; calça jeans preta e tênis branco._

_- Como eu queria provar aqueles lábios. — disse sonhadoramente._

_- Eu não queria provar só os lábios, mas cada pedaço daquele corpo escultural. — sorriu maliciosa para a garota baixinha de tranças._

_Percorria o corredor causando alvoroço. Os garotos olhavam-no com inveja, respeito e admiração. As garotas o olhava com desejo, amor, paixão e cobiça. Por onde passava ouvia suspiros e comentário do público feminino._

_- Com certeza Uchiha Sasuke é o garoto mais popular, "poderoso", lindo e "quente" do colégio. — afirmou Ino eufórica._

_- Ele sempre consegue ficar mais maravilhoso. — disse Tenten olhando-o abobalhada._

_- Sasuke-kun! — murmurou a rósea apaixonadamente. Tinha passado as ferias inteira pensando no Uchiha._

_Continuava seu caminhou alheio a todos os olhares e comentários. Permanecendo como sempre: frio e distante. Como se vivesse em outro mundo. Olhou para o seu lado esquerdo ao escutar sedutoras vozes._

_- Tudo bem, Sasuke-kun? — a Yamanaka abriu um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios carmim._

_- Como foi suas férias? — perguntou Tenten cravando seus olhos âmbar nos ônix._

_- Sa...su...ke. — com a voz trêmula foi tudo o que Sakura conseguiu pronunciar._

_Os olhos ônix deixaram à garota de cabelos róseos e recaíram em Hinata. Ela sentiu-se perdida na profundidade daqueles olhos e teve medo por um momento que nunca mais conseguisse se achar. O Uchiha não conseguia parar de admirar aquelas brilhantes perolas. Hinata abaixou levemente os olhos não tendo forças para manter o contato visual e suas bochechas ganharam uma coloração avermelhada. Sasuke sorriu de lado com a reação da morena. Seguiu seu caminho tentado a olhar para trás._

_Hinata escutou o sinal imergindo dos seus pensamentos. Afinal o que tinha acontecido? Parecia que ela estava sendo sugada para a profundeza escura daqueles olhos. Balançou a cabeça tentando se livrar daquelas sensações, indo com as amigas para a sala de aula.

* * *

_

_- Onde está o sensei? — perguntou a Yamanaka._

_- Primeira aula é de Química, com Hatake Kakashi. — respondeu Hinata com o horário em suas mãos._

_- Kakashi não vai mudar nunca? — urrou Sakura que não agüentava mais os atrasados e as desculpas esfarrapadas do sensei. Entraram na sala procurando lugares onde poderiam ficar juntas._

_- Vamos nos sentar aqui. — disse Tenten vitorioso por ter encontrado os lugares. Seguiram para o fundo onde Hinata sentou na ultima cadeira com Ino a sua frente. Sakura ficou ao lado da Hyuuga e Tenten em sua frente. Elas começaram a conversar enquanto esperavam pelo começo da aula, se o Hatake chegasse era claro._

_Uma gargalhada interronpeu a conversa que se desenvolvia. Olharam para o outro lado da sala encontrando cinco garotos, sendo um loiro de olhos de safira que era extremamente escandaloso. O seu modo de vestir-se também chamava a atenção: uma camiseta preta - sobreposta de uma camisa laranja berrante; calça jeans escuro e tênis branco com detalhes vermelho._

_- Olha só é o "gostoso" do Uzumaki. — provocou Ino olhando maliciosamente para a Hyuuga. - Vai confessar que gosta dele?_

_- Eu...eu. — não conseguiu negar. Seu rosto queimou feito brasa e sua voz ficou parada na garganta._

_- Nem precisa dizer. — disse Tenten rindo da morena. - Olha o seu estado._

_- Não quer di...dizer que eu...eu este... apaixona...nada. — respondeu tentando controlar a voz trêmula._

_- Como assim? — perguntou confusa a dona dos olhos âmbar._

_- Go...gosto do Na...naruto-kun. Mas não sei se estou apa...paixonada. — nervosa ela entrelaçou seus dedos na barra do vestido._

_- É o começo. — Ino olhou para o Uzumaki que continuava rindo escandalosamente. - Você nunca falou com ele, é claro que não estaria loucamente apaixonada._

_- Mas quando eu saberei que estou apa...paixonada pelo Na...naruto-kun? Ou por outro garo...roto?_

_- Essa é uma pergunta difícil. — disse Tenten pensativa colocando o dedo indicador no queixo. - Como saber quando estamos apaixonada? Realmente não faço idéia._

_- Não precisamos saber quando estamos apaixonada. — começou Sakura atraindo a atenção. - Simplesmente acontece e quando você olha já está amando aquela pessoa. O amor é parecido com o vento. — esticou as mãos para o ar. - Não podemos ver apenas sentir. E essa é a melhor sensação que pode existir. A felicidade que se sente não cabe em si, principalmente quando todo o seu amor é retribuído. Sendo assim nada mais importa só apenas você e aquela pessoa se amarem profundamente para o resto de suas vidas. — apos terminar observou os rostos confusos das amigas. Elas se perguntavam: Como Sakura poderia saber tanto sobre o amor?_

_- O que foi? — perguntou não gostando daqueles semblantes questionadores._

_- Haruno como sabe tanto sobre estar apaixonada? — perguntou Ino sendo direta._

_- É que eu — Sakura revirava seu cérebro para achar uma desculpa convincente. Mas não encontrava._

_- Você está apaixonada? — perguntou Tenten curiosa._

_- Estamos esperando! — exclamou a Yamanaka notando a aflição da rósea._

_- Eu li num livro. — respondeu aliviada._

_- Em um livro? — Ino não estava acreditado naquilo._

_- Algum problema porca Ino? — perguntou irritada pelas desconfianças da loira._

_- Se você disse que leu em um livro, eu acredito. — sorriu anotando mentalmente que descobriria quem era o amor secreto de Sakura._

_- Vamos encerrar esse assunto? — pediu Tenten sabendo da rivalidade assídua que existia deis de pequena entre a Yamanaka e a Haruno.

* * *

_

_- Perceberam que aquelas garotas estavam olhando para mim? — perguntou Naruto colocando as mãos atrás da cabeleira loira._

_- Que garotas? — Neji percorreu com os olhos perolados a sala._

_- As que estão com a sua prima. — respondeu um sonolento, porém antenado Shikamaru._

_Olharam-nas detalhadamente de cima a baixo. Notaram que elas estavam conversando, e puderam ter certeza que era sobre: shopping, salão de beleza e outras coisas do universo feminino. Aproveitaram as suas distrações para medirem suas sinuosas curvas.

* * *

_

**Yoo Mina**

Estou aqui para fazer a repostagem da Fanfic:_ Chances Hot_. Eu precisei excluir a história antiga, por ser a minha primeira fic eu tinha outros métodos de escrita que com o tempo eu aperfeiçoei. O que me levou a não conseguir mais fazer uma continuação.

Eu estava disposta a apenas excluí-la mas em respeito aos fãs que acompanham a história desde do primeiro capitulo, e que sempre estão me deixando comentários ou me enviando mensagem privadas para que eu continuasse.

Primeiro eu pensei eu fazer outra história, mas já que o enredo desta estava agradando tanto, eu apenas refiz e melhorei os capítulos que já estavam prontos, mas com algumas mudanças que serão irrelevantes, já que a história continua a mesma.

Peço encarecidamente a compreensão de todos vocês meus queridos leitores. E espero que acompanhem essa nova _Chances Hot_ como faziam com a antiga, deixando comentários e favoritando-a. Algo que me deixa muito feliz e disposta a escrever, já que atualmente com a faculdade não estou tendo tempo para nada, mas sempre fazemos um esforço valido.

**Beijinhos =***


	2. Mundo dos Populares e Poderosos

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence **T.T** ... Mas o **Kishimoto-sensei** me prometeu que dará o **Sasuke-Kun** para mim!!! ***------* XDDD

* * *

**_

_**Chances Hot**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Capítulo 02: Mundo dos Populares e Poderosos  
**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Olharam-nas detalhadamente de cima a baixo. Notaram que elas estavam conversando, e puderam ter certeza que era sobre: shopping, salão de beleza e outras coisas do universo feminino. Aproveitaram as suas distrações para medirem suas sinuosas curvas._

_- O que acharam delas? — perguntou o Hyuuga não desgrudando os olhos das garotas._

_- Sua prima e a de cabelos róseos são uma "delicia". — respondeu Naruto tendo a impressão de conhecer aquela rosada de algum lugar. _**"Talvez eu já a tenha "pegado" em alguma festa. Dattebayo! **_— pensou sorrindo.__ - Qual foi a que você gostou? — olhou curioso para o ruivo que estava sentado a sua frente. Ele estava vestido com uma camisa pólo roxa que acentuava seu corpo, calça jeans escura e tênis preto._

_- Neji você tem uma priminha que é um espetáculo, hein? — analisou a morena dos pés a cabeça._

_- Gaara tira esse olhar malicioso da minha prima. — avisou com as sobrancelhas cerradas._

_- Não irei mordê-la só se ela quisesse. — sorriu observando o Hyuuga fechar as mãos em punho. - Brincadeira! — avisou antes que Neji o espancasse. - Eu prefiro as loiras e aquela tem os "atributos" que deixaria qualquer um louco. — apontou para a Yamanaka comendo-a com os intensos olhos esverdeados._

_- Ouviram isso? — gritou escandalosamente. - A loira deixa o Sabaku todo excitado. — debochou da cara de desejo do ruivo._

_- Estou morrendo de rir. — respondeu cinicamente para o Uzumaki. - Neji você não respondeu a que "pegaria" de jeito._

_- Com certeza aquela com o cabelo prendido em coques. — analisou o corpo de Tenten. - Ela é uma verdadeira tentação. Tem mais curvas que um circuito de formula 1. — os amigos do Hyuuga riram escandalosamente de seu comentário._

_- Com aqueles olhos e cabelos castanhos ela parece um chocolate. — Naruto estreitou os olhos maliciosamente. - Não acha?_

_- Claro! E não sabe como eu gostaria de comer aquele chocolate. — as risadas foram ainda mais altas._

_- Neji vai com calma, isso aqui ainda continua sendo um colégio, eu acho. Em todo o caso, não dá um orgasmo aqui dentro da sala, por Kami-sama! — Gaara recebeu um olhar fulminante do Hyuuga. Mas não conseguiu conter suas risadas._

_- Teme qual é a mais "gostosa" para você? — perguntou Naruto olhando com suas enormes safiras para o Uchiha._

_- Vocês são uns pervertidos._

_- Olha quem está nos chamando de pervertido? Até parece que Uchiha Sasuke é o bom samaritano do High Konoha Hot. - respondeu Neji revirando os olhos._

_- Qual é Teme? É para passar o tempo dessa aula, tenho certeza que o Kakashi não irá chegar tão cedo. — vencido o Uchiha olhou para as garotas que conversavam empolgadas._

* * *

_- Preciso urgentemente fazer umas compras. — revelou Tenten observando suas roupas. - Quero fazer umas boas mudanças no meu guarda-roupa._

_- O que acham de hoje irmos para o shopping? — perguntou Ino que não escondia de ninguém que era extremamente consumista_

_- Pode contar comigo. — concordou a morena de olhos âmbar animada com a idéia de passar um dia inteiro batendo perna em lojas._

_- Tenho que pedir permissão. — avisou Hinata lembrando-se do pai protetor. - Mas acho que poderei ir._

_- E você testa de marquise? — olhou para a rósea que parecia hipnotizada. - Sakura? — passou as mãos à frente dos olhos esmeraldinos da Haruno. - Está me ouvindo?_

_- Ela está bem? — perguntou a Hyuuga preocupada._

_- Com certeza não. __—__ Tenten observou a amiga dar profundos suspiros._

_- Sakura! — gritou a Yamanaka não surtindo efeito na amiga que falava coisas desconexas._

_- Su...ke...Sa — a loira virou-se para a mesma direção que a Haruno. Ficou assustada ao perceber que o Uchiha estava encarando-as._

_- Kami-sama! — exclamou histérica. - Sasuke-kun está olhando para nós._

_- O que? — Tenten elevou a mão contendo um grito olhando para o Uchiha. - Isso é verdade ou é apenas um sonho? — estava atordoada. - Por que fez isso? — perguntou irritada olhando para a Yamanaka que tinha acabado de lhe beliscar._

_- Para você ter certeza que não é um sonho. — respondeu olhando para a careta de dor da amiga. - Agora escutem o meu plano._

_- Que plano? — Sakura que acordou de seu transe fintou a loira._

_- De mostrar para o Sasuke-kun o quanto somos atraentes. — revelou abrindo um enorme sorriso travesso._

_- Como faremos isso? — perguntou à rósea se martirizando. Os planos de Ino costumavam sempre dar errado._

_- Faremos gestos de "segundas intenções". — disse maliciosamente._

_- Isso irá funcionar? — Tenten estava esperançosa._

_- Não custa nada tentar. — respondeu pedindo a Kami-sama que pelo menos aquele plano desce certo. - Estão comigo? — a rósea a contra gosto assentiu em seguida de Tenten que achava que poderia ter a sua grande chance de conquistar um cara popular. Ino sorriu cravando seus olhos extremamente azuis na Hyuuga._

_- Não farei isso. — recusou sentindo seu rosto aquecer ao imaginar-se fazendo gesto de "segundas intenções" para Uchiha Sasuke. _**"Céus! Eu nunca teria coragem de fazer isso, principalmente para ele".**_ — pensou sentindo um arrepio atravessar seu pequeno corpo.  
_

_- Tudo bem. — concordou sabendo que as mudanças de Hinata em relação sua extrema timidez teria que ir com calma. - Vamos fazer o que combinamos. — avisou a loira.

* * *

_

_As observa atentamente. Ino penetrou seus intensos olhos azuis para a boca dele por alguns segundos, antes de morder seu lábio inferior. Tenten analisou-o detalhadamente dos pés a cabeça para lhe lançar uma piscadela. Sakura estava extremamente nervosa conseguindo apenas abrir um sorriso amarelado._

_Sasuke avaliou os movimentos das garotas. Sabia perfeitamente o que elas estavam fazendo! Recebia aqueles gestos de "segundas intenções" a todo momento do público feminino. Desviou seus imperiosos olhos para a Hyuuga esperando que ela tivesse a mesma atitude._

_Hinata estava escrevendo em sua agenda. Pensava como poderia terminar um de seus poemas. Ergueu a cabeça tentando buscar alguma idéia. Suas perolas arregalaram-se ao encontrar com os ônix de Sasuke. Naquele exato momento para eles não existiu mais aquele colégio; a sala de aula e aquelas pessoas. Só existiam os dois. _

_Sentiam que poderiam ficar para sempre olhando um para o outro. Hinata sentia seu coração bater tão forte que chegava a ser doloroso. Deixou-se ser engolida por aquela imensidão negra. E rezava para que ninguém pudesse lhe salvar.  
_

**"Aquela garota?"**_ — pensou lembrando-se da morena no corredor. _**"Ela é prima do Neji? Aquela menina baixa de cabelos curtos que era bastante estranha e sempre ficava encolhida pelos cantos do colégio?"**_ — ele buscou no passado o que lembrava da Hyuuga. _**"Ela mudou muito! Está tão... Diferente"**_ — sorriu contemplando aqueles olhos perolados. Hinata corou furiosamente ao notar os lábios do Uchiha abrirem em um misterioso sorriso. O mais lindo que ela já poderia ter visto. Sasuke achava engraçado como aquela garota ficava desconcertada por minúsculos gestos.

* * *

_

_- Teme! — gritou o Uzumaki atraindo a atenção de todos naquele recinto. Sasuke olhou-o assustado._

_- Dobe você poderia ser menos escandaloso. — repreendeu-o rispido voltando a olhar para Hinata. Mas ele não encontrou as perolas, a voz estridente de Naruto tinha a salvado daquela profundeza negra. - Idiota. — gritou irritado com o loiro._

_- O que eu fiz? — passou as mãos pelos cabelos arrepiando-os. - Só estava te acordando, parecia que você estava em outro mundo. — um enorme sorriso travesso surgiu nos lábios de Naruto. - Qual foi à garota que te hipnotizou?_

_- Nenhuma. — respondeu tentando se controlar para não matar o Uzumaki._

_- Tem certeza Sasuke? Você parecia interessado em alguém._

_- Só estava reparando como a sua "estranha priminha" cresceu. — sorriu debochado sabendo qual era o ponto fraco de Neji. - Eu aproveitaria muito se eu tivesse uma noite com ela._

_- Uchiha! — urrou sentindo o sangue ferver. - Nunca que a Hinata iria querer alguma coisa com um tipo igual você._

_- O nome dela é Hinata? — alargou o sorriso. - Bom saber._

_- Não brinca comigo. — ameaçou pronto a esquecer que Sasuke era um dos seus melhores amigos._

_- Shikamaru quem mais lhe interessou? — disse Gaara tentando acalmar aquele começo de discussão._

_- Elas são atraente, gostosas, "quentes" e problemáticas como todas as garotas. — respondeu espreguiçando-se. - Não irei perder meu precioso sono com isso. — completou apoiando-se na carteira._

_- Ele tem preguiça até em falar de garotas? — olhou para o Nara que dormia. - Isso não é normal._

_- Naruto deixa ele dormir. — pediu o Sabaku. - Com essa conversa sobre garotas, esquecemos de comentar como irá ser as "boas-vindas" ao começo das aulas no High Konoha Hot._

_- Meu irmão Itachi continua viajando a negócios, o que significa que estou com a mansão toda para mim. — informou o Uchiha._

_- Isso significa que nesse final de semana teremos... — sorridente Naruto olhou para os amigos._

_- Festa! — disseram juntos. Shikamaru que adormecia sobre a carteira levantou-se num pulo._

_- Festa? — perguntou livrando-se do imenso sono que estava sentindo._

_- Shika você não estava dormindo. — acusou o loiro._

_- Quando o assunto é interessante meu sono passa rápido, principalmente quando é a festa de "boas-vindas" que...  
_

_- Sempre são as melhores e mais loucas. — completou o Hyuuga lembrando de suas aventuras. - Ano passado Naomi, Pan e eu acordamos no meio da mansão Uchiha._

_- Infelizmente me lembro dessa horrível cena. — disse o ruivo com uma carranca. - Eu estava descendo as escadas com uma dor de cabeça terrível por causa do porre que eu tinha tomado na festa, quando olhei para baixo vejo esse idiota peladão com aquelas lésbicas sobre ele._

_- Desgraçado. — praguejou Shikamaru. - Você transou com as cheerleaders lésbicas?_

_- Não fique com inveja, é só para quem pode. — manteve a imponente pose de superioridade._

_- Única coisa que lembro era que eu acordei no apartamento da Konan no dia seguinte. — sorriu maliciosamente antes de continuar. - A noite deve ter sido intensa eu estava com o corpo todo arranhando._

_- Para mim foi muito cansativo. — revelou o Uchiha. - Transar com cinco cheerleaders em uma noite é desgastante._

_- Cinco? — ele assentiu fazendo com que o Uzumaki arregalasse as enormes safiras._

_- Faço das palavras do Neji as minhas: Não fique com inveja, é só para quem pode. — Naruto cruzou os braços fechando a cara._

_- Eu acordei amarrado na cama. — todos olharam espantados para Shikamaru._

_- Por quê? — perguntou o Sabaku._

_- Eu acabei arrumando uma garota que era sadomasoquista e bem sádica. Fomos para o motel e ela me amarrou na cama tirando de sua bolsa uma navalha. — começou ficando ainda um pouco assustado. - Lembro que ela gritava: Me Bate... Vai com força... Mais força... Bate. Cortando-se enquanto fazíamos um sexo animal._

_- Como queríamos estar no seu lugar. — disseram juntos impressionados com a noite selvagem do Nara._

_- Esse é o nosso ultimo ano no colégio, iremos fazer a melhor festa que ninguém conseguirá esquecer. — afirmou Sasuke colocando sua imoral mente em ação._

_- Como divulgaremos?_

_- Deixem comigo, que no intervalo em poucos minutos o colégio inteiro estará sabendo da festa. — avisou Gaara sabendo quem precisaria procurar._

_- Os alunos do High Konoha Hot que se preparem, porque terão uma festa inesquecível. — Neji sorriu imaginando a loucura que seria aquele fim de semana._

* * *

_O corredor do colégio inundou-se de alunos quando o sinal tocou. Todos seguindo para suas próximas aulas. As garotas conversam enquanto desciam os degraus da enorme escadaria._

_- Será que o plano funcionou? — perguntou Ino sonhadoramente ao lembrar-se que o garoto mais popular de Konoha estava a observando. - E Sasuke-kun se interessou por alguma de nós?_

_- Pelo menos por mim ele não se interessou. — respondeu Tenten amargurada pelo Uchiha não ter demonstrado nenhum sentimento quando ela lhe enviou a piscadela. - Mas o que poderíamos esperar? Ele é Uchiha Sasuke e nunca se interessaria por meras mortais como nós._

_- Por quê? — perguntou a rósea já sabendo qual era o motivo. Mas talvez nunca fosse demais ouvi-lo. Assim tirava aquele imenso amor impossível que sentia por Sasuke de seu coração._

_- Quando se olha o currículo dele só encontra nomes de cheerleaders. — amaldiçoou as lideres de torcida._

_- Ser cheerleader não é tudo! — afirmou a Haruno que sabia que se as pessoas ouvissem aquilo a chamaria de: Louca._

_- Concordo. — apoiou Hinata. - Eu não acho tão importante._

_- Mas dentro dos muros do High Konoha Hot ser cheerleaders é tudo na vida. — disse a Yamanaka que sempre sonhou em ser uma "garota pompom". - É sinal de poder._

_- Tem coisas mais importantes na vida do que ser popular e balançar um pompom. — discordou Sakura que assim como há amiga um dia já tivera o sonho de ser uma líder de torcida. Mas o sonho tinha acabado. Nunca que ela e sua testa tão visível seriam escolhidas. - Elas deveriam mudar o grito de guerra para: Ieeeee... Somos cheerleaders... Temos peito grande... Bunda grande... A única coisa que não temos é cérebro... Ieeeee. — dançou fazendo uma engraçada performance. Ela sorriu para as amigas que gargalhavam alto enquanto seguiam para a aula de Biologia com a sensei Yuuhi Kurenai._

* * *

_O tempo passou voando e todos aguardavam o intervalo. Gaara fechou seu livro desajeitadamente, saindo apressado da sala onde tinha assistido a aula de Física com Sarutobi Asuma._

_- Me esperem na cantina. — ordenou para os amigos._

_- O que aconteceu com esse tarado? — perguntou o Uzumaki olhando a cabeleira de fogo sumir pela porta._

_- Ele vai divulgar a festa. — respondeu Neji não conseguindo imaginar como o Sabaku faria aquilo no pouco tempo de intervalo. - O que ele irá fazer?_

_- Tudo é possível vindo de Sabaku no Gaara. — o Uchiha conhecia bem a fama do ruivo._

_- Vamos para a cantina, estou morrendo de fome e quero comer um grande hambúrguer. — revelou Shikamaru seguindo a frente._

_- Eu quero é um tigela enorme cheia de lamén. Dattebayo! — disse Naruto que era viciado em macarrão. Comendo-o em praticamente todas as suas refeições._

* * *

_Caminhavam para a cantina que era um recinto suntuosamente decorado com as cores do High Konoha Hot. Pegaram as bandejas e foram servindo-se de comida, refrigerante e guloseimas. Sentaram a mesa que ficava ao canto. Elas sempre gostaram daquele lugar que era bastante calmo, ao contrario do centro que era um imenso alvoroço._

_Comiam a deliciosa refeição quando ouviram murmúrios e olhares curiosos em direção da entrada. Todos que estavam na cantina vislumbraram a entrada das "poderosas" e populares lideres de torcida. Elas vestiam-se igualmente com: mini-saia e top vermelho - que tinham detalhes em preto com o nome: _**CHEERLEADER.**

_A frente estava uma garota ruiva de olhos avermelhados que eram da cor de uma pedra de rubi e corpo de curvas voluptuosas. Aihara Karin era a capitã das lideres de torcida. Ao seu lado estava suas melhores amigas. Miura Konan uma garota de exóticos cabelos azulados e olhos turquesa, que usava uma carregada maquiagem. E por fim a ruiva Ishida Tayuya que tinha olhos negros e corpo esguio. Elas desfilavam pela cantina recebendo todas as atenções._

_- Hina-chan ainda continua achando que ser cheerleaders não é importante? — perguntou observando as lideres de torcida sentarem ao centro. Onde ficavam todos os que eram populares._

_- Para mim não é importante. — respondeu com a voz melodiosa que parecia música._

_- Um dia eu já sonhei em ser cheerleader. — confessou a Haruno. - Mas eu cheguei à conclusão que era apenas um titulo._

_- Caiam na real. — a loira revirou os olhos não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. - Elas são perfeitas e desejadas por todos no colégio. — apontou para o centro da cantina._

_- E namoram os garotos mais lindos. — completou Tenten. - Como eu queria ser a Karin._

_- Uma coisa é você querer ser cheerleaders e outra bem diferente é você querer ser elas. — repreendeu observando os confusos olhos âmbar._

_- Pensei que você as idolatrava._

_- Eu gostaria de ser cheerleader. — começou a loira bebericando o refrigerante. - Mas querer ser uma delas isso é demais. Principalmente a Karin que é a vadia numero um desse colégio._

_- Tenten você é muito melhor que a Aihara. — afirmou a roséa que tinha um ódio mortal por Karin, pelo fato dela namorar seu eterno amado._

_- Infelizmente todos do colégio acham que elas são deusas. — suspirou Tenten. - Karin ainda tem a sorte de ser a namorada do Sasuke-kun._

_- Eles terminaram. — respondeu a Hyuuga que até aquele momento estava alheia aquela conversa._

_- O quê? — gritaram em unissom com as expressões incrédulas._

_- Como assim, terminaram? — perguntou Ino._

_- Neji-nii-san me di...disse que foi antes do come...meço das férias. — respondeu envergonhada._

_- Porque não nós contou? — a loira estava histérica, a Hyuuga sabia que o melhor partido de Konoha estava solteiro e não tinha avisado para suas melhores amigas? Isso era o fim da picada!  
_

_- Me descul...culpe eu...eu esqueci. — era verdade. Hinata não era obcecada por Sasuke como a maioria do público feminino daquela cidade. - E Neji-nii-san me pe...pediu para guardar segredo._

_- Está tudo bem! — disse a Haruno que não conseguia descrever a imensa felicidade que se apoderou do seu corpo._

_- Quem será que terminou? — imaginou Tenten. - Você sabe Hina-chan? — ela assentiu negativamente para a garota de coques que ficou corroendo-se de curiosidade._

_- Com certeza o Sasuke-kun percebeu a vadia com quem estava namorando e deu um pé na bunda dela com pompom e tudo. — opinou a Yamanaka rindo. - Mas o importante é ele estar solteiro._

_- Mas porque ninguém está comentando? Afinal essa é uma noticia bombástica. — continuava Tenten com sua curiosidade. - Hinata você disse que seu primo te mandou guardar segredo?_

_- Sim. — respondeu culpando-se por ter quebrado a promessa._

_- Então quer dizer que fora o grupo dos populares ninguém está sabendo. — concluiu a Yamanaka achando que aquilo não poderia ficar melhor._

_- Imaginem se as garotas do colégio descobrem que Sasuke-kun está livre, leve e solto._

_- Mitsashi Tenten fica de boca fechada! — ordenou a loira em voz sussurrada. - Se essas fêmeas no cio descobrirem que Uchiha Sasuke está solteiro, as chances de uma de nos conquistá-lo reduziria a zero._

_- Nossas chances já são zero. — corrigiu a dona de olhos âmbar._

_- Não exatamente. — um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Ino. E suas amigas já esperavam pela "idéia genial" que ela estava tendo. - Posso dizer que uma de nós, em um escala de 0 a 10, tem cinco por cento de chance de conquistá-lo. Tudo o que precisamos fazer é entrar._

_- Kami-sama Ino, entrar aonde? — perguntou a Haruno._

_- Para o mundo dos populares e "poderosos" do High Konoha Hot. — respondeu à loira observando os olhos da rósea ficarem arregalados. Hinata engasgar-se com a comida e a Mitsashi abrir um largo sorriso._

_- Enlouqueceu?_

_- Não testa de marquise. — fez uma carranca para a Haruno. - Esse é o único modo para que esse ano seja diferente. E para que alguma de nós possa conquistar o Sasuke-kun ou algum dos outros garotos populares._

_- Como faremos isso? — perguntou sarcasticamente. - Se em dez anos estudando nesses colégio não conseguimos ser populares? Ao contrário ninguém sabe da nossa medíocre existência.  
_

_- Sakura-chan tem razão. — concordou Tenten. - Não ficaremos popular do dia para a noite._

_- Eu garanto que esse ano seremos populares e sentaremos naquela mesa sendo admiradas por todos. — afirmou Ino com extrema convicção dando uma generoza mordida em seu sanduíche._

* * *

_Adoravam todos aqueles olhares recaindo sobre elas. Sentiam-se como "As Deusas" que tinha seus fieis idolatrando-as. Mas se nem Jesus Cristo agradou a todos, elas não poderiam ser diferentes, sabiam que alguns murmúrios eram maldosos. O que não as incomodavam, afinal eram as poderosas Cheerleaders. E como dizia bem aquele velho ditado: Falem bem ou falem mal, mas falem delas._

_- Vocês viram o Naruto-kun? — Konan tentou encontrar o Uzumaki pela cantina. - Eu estou morrendo de saudades, estava contando os dias para que essas malditas férias acabassem para encontrá-lo._

_- Não encontrei nenhum dos garotos do time. — respondeu Tayuya referindo-se aos jogadores de basquete._

_- Você e o Naruto ainda estão juntos? — perguntou a capitã das lideres de torcida._

_- Ano passando estávamos "ficando". Mas com o começo das férias eu tive que viajar para Irlanda. — praguejou mentalmente os avó que inventaram aquela infernal viagem._

_- Será que o Naruto vai querer continuar de onde vocês pararam?_

_- Claro. — passou os dedos por entre as madeixas azuladas. - Karin nesse colégio não existe nenhuma puta com a capacidade de tirá-lo de mim. — completou confiante._

_- Como é o Naruto na cama? — Tayuya sorriu maliciosamente para a Miura._

_- Insaciável. — lembrou-se das noites picantes que ela tivera com o loiro. - Chegávamos a transar quatro vezes ao dia em lugares diferente. E cada vez Naruto-kun ficava mais selvagem.__ — sentiu seu corpo queimar! Agora que ela tinha que encontrar o Uzumaki.  
_

_- Uzumaki Naruto o idiota insaciável. — disse Karin rindo. Ela retirou de sua bolsa um notebook. Abriu-o entrando no Sexy or not.__ Que era o site criado pelos alunos do High Konoha Hot, onde eram escolhidos os mais ou menos sexy. Cada estudante no colégio tinha sua colocação na lista. - Como sempre estou em primeiro lugar. — não estava surpresa com aquilo. Já estava mais que acostumada com sua liderança._

_- Estou em que posição? — olhou para o notebook procurando por sua foto. - Segundo. — como a capitã. Konan não ficou surpresa, sempre ficava na segunda posição perdendo para a ruiva. - Tayuya você está em terceiro. — avisou para a amiga que lhe sorriu._

_- Sasuke-kun está em primeiro. — disse orgulhosa olhando para a lista masculina. - Não acha que somos o par perfeito? Almas gêmeas? Feitos um para o outro?_

_- Vocês não terminaram? — Tayuya estava confusa._

_- Demos um tempo! — corrigiu comendo uma fatia de alface. - Só que obvio que iremos voltar. Sasuke nunca achara alguém como eu, ele pode "ficar" ou transar com essas cretinas. Mas no final sempre voltara para mim. Sempre!  
_

_- Quem pediu para dar um tempo? — perguntou Konan extremamente curiosa. - Foi você? — ela lhe assentiu positivamente. - Por quê? Você estava tão apaixonada pelo Sasuke._

_- Ainda sou apaixonada por ele. — começou fintando os olhos turquesa a sua frente. - O que aconteceu foi que depois do baile de inverno, eu contei para o Sasuke-kun que iria viajar para Ibiza. Eu queria curtir a viagem o maximo possível podendo me interessar por vários homens. Não queria estar transando com alguém e sentir culpa, então pedi para darmos um tempo e quando começasse as aulas conversaríamos. E o mais lógico que irá acontecer é ele voltar para mim._

_- Karin você é incrível. — elogiou Konan admirando-a. - Nenhuma garota teria a coragem de pedir tempo no relacionamento para Uchiha Sasuke. — a ruiva sorriu amarelo sendo levada por seus pensamentos para o dia do baile de inverno.

* * *

_

**Flash Black ON**

_As grandes mãos lhe acariciavam as nádegas por debaixo do curto vestido vermelho, com caricias sutis que aos poucos se tornava mais picantes. Ela adentrou por baixo da camisa pólo preta cravando as longas unhas no abdómen definido. Exploravam cada pedaço da boca um do outro se deliciando com os gostos das salivas, gemidos eram abafados quando as línguas se tocavam reconhecendo-se.  
_

_- Quero conversar com você. — pediu a contra gosta. Estava muito escitado e queria fazer sexo com a ruiva. Mas tinha que por um ponto final naquilo. Karin fez que não tivesse o escutado continuando com os molhados beijos pela região do pescoço. - Estou falando sério!__— urrou afastando o corpo feminino._

_- O que seria tão importante, que não pode esperar para transarmos? — bufou retirando-se de cima do Uchiha sentando-se no banco de passageiro. - Estou esperando. — fez uma carranca._

_- Quero um tempo no nosso namoro. — rápido e direto. Simples assim!  
_

_- Tempo? — perguntou não querendo escutar o que já imaginava._

_- Vou viajar amanhã para o Havaí com meu irmão e uns amigos. — começou fechando os botões da camisa. - E quero aproveitar a viagem e com certeza irei conhecer varias mulheres. — os olhos rubis se estreitaram olhando para o rosto perfeito de Sasuke. - Não quero estar transando com alguém e sentir culpa. Então é melhor darmos um tempo e quando as aulas começar nós conversamos sobre voltar a namo..._

_- Nem pense em falar mais nada. — gritou saindo furiosa batendo com toda força a porta da Mercedes preta. Sasuke suspirou pesadamente achando que poderia ter sido pior como: ela armar um escândalo ou começar uma choradeira. Deu partida pisando no acelerador saindo a toda velocidade._

**"Pedir tempo em nosso namoro?"**_ — Karin seguia a passos rápidos para sua casa. _**"Como ele faz isso comigo? Ninguém no colégio pode saber principalmente que foi Sasuke que pediu um tempo. Se aquelas vadias do High Konoha Hot descobrirem ficaram prontas para abrirem as pernas.**_ — parou tentando se acalmar. _**"Tudo bem! Quando as aulas começarem tudo voltará ao normal. Sasuke-kun voltará para mim confessando que tudo passou de um engano. Percebendo de uma vez por todas que jamais arrumara alguém melhor do que eu."**_ — sorriu retomando sua superioridade. _**"Afinal sou Aihara Karin capitã das cheerleaders e a garota mais linda do colégio."**_ — completou entrando em sua luxuosa casa._

**Flash Black OFF**_

* * *

_

_Uma musica alegre invadiu todo o ambiente do colégio. Alguns alunos começaram a dançar e outros apenas cantarolavam. Ao terminar uma animada e sensual voz fez-se presente naquele recinto._

_- Yoo High Konoha Hot. — cumprimentava eufórica. - Aqui é sua DJ Sabaku no Temari começando mais um programa da nossa radio Gossip Hot que está de volta com força total nesse começo de semestre e... — a loira de exuberantes olhos verdes foi interrompida._

_- Festa! — gritou em alto e bom som. - Meu irmão gostoso Gaara, acaba de me informar que nesse Sábado teremos a famoso festa de "Boas vindas", que acontecerá na mansão Uchiha. — colocou uma música de fundo. - É isso aí galera, o nosso fim de semana promete! Ano passado eu não sei como cheguei em casa de tão bêbada, e ainda estou esperando encontrar o dono da cueca vermelha de caveiras que esqueceram em minha bolsa. — deu uma longa gargalhada._

_Pelo colégio tudo o que se ouvia era os comentários dos alunos sobre a festa que era tradição no High Konoha Hot. E também porque sempre acontecia algum barraco ou surgia uma nova fofoca, que geralmente envolvia os nomes dos populares._

_- Para as garotas que sonham em ser cheerleaders do High Konoha Hot. — começou a Sabaku. - Com a formatura de: Naomi, Pan, Kagome e Chii. A capitã Aihara Karin abre vagas para novas lideres de torcida. Se você é bonita e sabe dançar, forme um grupo com quatro pessoas e compareçam Quinta-feira às 10h30min no salão de dança do colégio. — completou a informação. - A radio Gossip Hot está por dentro de tudo o que acontece na vida dos alunos da elite de Konoha. Para vocês que me ama, até o próximo programa. — despediu-se ao som de uma agitada música.

* * *

_

_A rádio provocou um extremo alvoroço no colégio com suas noticias. Não era todo o dia que os alunos teriam em uma mesma semana o concurso para cheerleaders e a festa de boas vindas ao semestre._

_- Ouviram isso? — Ino estava eufórica. - Tudo está conspirando ao nosso favor._

_- Como o que? — Tenten ainda não tinha entendido as intenções da Yamanaka._

_- As vagas para cheerleaders e a festa de "boas-vindas". — respondeu abrindo um grandioso sorriso._

_- Ino você não está pensando..._

_- Que iremos fazer o teste para as cheerleaders e entrar para o mundo dos populares e "poderosos". — começou animada. - E Sábado vamos curtir a nossa primeira festa. — fez um careta envergonhando-se por elas nunca terem ido a uma festa._

_- Isso não é uma boa idéia. — disse acuada. Ino estava querendo que ela se tornasse popular? Isso era atenção, murmúrios e olhares demais para que a timidez de Hyuuga Hinata pudesse agüentar._

_- Hina-chan o que prometemos hoje cedo? — a morena lembrou-se do juramento no corredor. - A chance apareceu, o que precisamos fazer é agarrá-la com todas as forças._

_- Mas isso é loucura. — Sakura olhou para a loira que estava pensativa._

_- Querem continuar a serem as garotas que nunca beijaram que não foram convidadas para nenhuma festa? Sendo as invisíveis que ninguém sabe que existe? Deixando a vida no colegial passar sem emoções? — passou seus olhos azuis pelos rostos das amigas. - Eu quero que esse ano seja diferente. E vou participar do teste para as cheerleaders. — levantou-se esticando a mão. - Estão dentro ou fora?_

_- Estou dentro. — respondeu Tenten colocando sua mão sobre a da Yamanaka. - Já estou me imaginando de uniforme desfilando pelo colégio ao lado de um dos lindos jogadores de basquete._

_- Eu disse que queria mudar. — começou a Hyuuga. - Não ser mais a garota estranha e tímida. — olhava para um ponto qualquer no espaço. - E se para isso acontecer minha única chance é ser popular... — virou-se observando a mesa ao centro. - Pode contar comigo._

_- Se todas já decidiram. — soltou um profundo suspiro. - Não irei ficar de fora. - Sakura levantou-se elevando a mão para cima da Hyuuga._

_- Esse é apenas o começo. — avisou Ino sorridente olhando para os rostos da amiga.

* * *

_

**Yoo Mina**

Aqui está o nem tão novo segundo capítulo da Fanfic. Bom com eu disse, tentei não mudar muito a história original que eu tinha começado a escrever, mas para as leitoras que acompanhava a Fic antiga, podem perceber que teve algumas mudanças. Nada radical! Mas mesmo assim ocorreu.

Também queria agradecer a todas que continuam a acompanhar a fic_. _Muito obrigada de coração_ *----*_ E podem ficar traquilas que eu não irei demorar para deixar a Fanfic de onde ela tinha parado.

Para as meninas que sempre estão me perguntando: Quais são os casais da história (?) Bom gente para quem acompanhava Chaces Hot sabem que já apareceram casais bem inusitados, e isso irá continuar!

Irei colocar aqui os casais principais: Sasuke&Hinata - Naruto&Sakura - Ino&Gaara - Neji&Tenten - Shikamaru&Temari.

Eles são os que mais irei me focar. Mas como o amor não é um mar de rosas, e sou apaixonada por drama, irá acontecer muita coisa até eles terem um: Felizes para sempre. Então não se assustem ao ver um cena: Neji&Hinata (amo Hyuuga´s Cest) - Sasuke&Sakura (não gosto muito, mas estará valendo) entre outros.

O fato é que vai rolar muita pegação (em outras palavras Hentai) e briga entre os personagens. Afinal a linda amizades deles não irá continuar para sempre (risos). E isso já começa no capítulo da festa, que já estou escrevendo.

Então é isso, espero que gostem desse capítulo e continuem acompanhando. E claro se possivél mandem seus comentários, dandos suas opiniões, criticando (qualquer coisa). Isso sempre me ajuda para que os próximos capítulos saiam melhores!

P.S: Estou sem World então não tive a abençoada ajuda do corretor ortográfico, então se tiver erros me desculpem!!!

**Beijinhos =***


	3. Cheerleaders

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence **T.T** ... Mas o **Kishimoto-sensei** me prometeu que dará o **Sasuke-Kun** para mim!!! ***------* XDDD

* * *

**_

**__****Chances Hot**

**__****-**

**__****-**

**__****-**

_******Capítulo 03: Cheerleaders**_

_******-**_

_******-**_

_******-  
**_

_Era uma tarde ensolarada de Quarta-feira na pequena Konoha. No parque crianças desciam pelos escorregadores, giravam nos carrosséis e brincavam nas caixas de areias. Pelas ruas pessoas voltavam do trabalho, casais de namorados passeavam e donas de casas compravam legumes e frutas frescas na feira do centro. O shopping estava lotado de pessoas, como as quatro amigas que olhavam atentamente as vitrines das lojas. Cada uma tinha no mínimo cinco sacolas em mãos._

_- O que acham de irmos comer? — sugeriu a rósea que sentia seu estômago reclamar por comida._

_- Boa idéia, Sakura-chan. — concordou a Hyuuga. Elas desceram as escadas rolantes seguindo para a praça de alimentação. Foram atendidas por uma gentil garçonete ruiva que esperava calmamente para anotar os pedidos na caderneta. - Quero um prato de Hiyashi Chuka. — pediu abrindo um meigo sorriso nos lábios rosados._

_- Pode me trazer uma porção de Onigiri. — disse Ino olhando para o cardápio._

_- Quero uns Tonkatsu. — a Haruno olhou para a garçonete que anotava os pedidos._

_- Vou querer Sushi. — Tenten observou a mulher lhe assentir retirando-se. - Passamos a tarde fazendo compras, estou muito cansada._

_- Mas valeu a pena! — respondeu a Yamanaka remexendo em suas varias sacolas. - Compramos roupas magníficas para amanhã._

_- O teste para as cheerleaders. — disse Sakura que ainda não estava muito confiante. - Será que iremos conseguir? Metade das garotas do High Konoha Hot estaram participando._

_- Testa de marquise, você sabia que é muito animadora. — disse a loira sarcástica. - Temos muitas chances! Lembre-se que ensaiamos muito. — parou para que a garçonete servisse os pedidos._

_- Aqui está! — a ruiva se retirou após as garotas lhe agradecerem._

_- Itadakimasu! — exclamaram antes de começarem a degustar a comida._

_- O que acham de ensaiarmos hoje, na mansão da Hina-chan. — sugeriu Tenten que tinha em mente outras intenções._

_- Você quer ir para ensaiar? Ou para ficar babando no Neji? — Ino já tinha observado os olhares que a garota de coques trocava com o Hyuuga._

_- Ensaiar! — respondeu fazendo uma carranca. - E eu não fico babando por ninguém._

_- Tem certeza? — sorriu a rósea ao notar o constrangimento da Mitsashi. - Confesse logo que fica aos suspiros quando olha para o Neji._

_- Porque ele é interessante. — pensou no Hyuuga fazendo que um brilho surgisse nos olhos âmbar. - E aquele jeito sério é muito sensual. — as amigas entreolharam-se para começarem a rir. - O que foi?_

_- Hinata acho que tem alguém aqui, que está querendo entrar para a sua família. — brincou a loira recebendo um olhar mortal da Mitsashi. - Apesar de que a idéia da Tenten-chan foi de segundas intenções, eu gostei._

_- O que acham de dormirem também? — perguntou a Hyuuga timidamente._

_- Perfeito! — exclamou Sakura. - Assim podemos ir juntas para o colégio fazer o teste para as cheerleaders. — elas concordaram terminando de comerem._

_- Espero vocês. — despediu-se Hinata. Suas amigas foram para suas casas para arrumarem as malas e avisarem aos pais que dormiriam fora aquela noite._

* * *

_Na mansão Uchiha eles estavam reunidos organizando a festa do final de semana. Sasuke que acabara de desligar o telefone passava pela sala onde um moreno estava esparramado no sofá dormindo como uma pedra._

**"Preguiçoso."**_ — pensou olhando para Shikamaru que estava em seu quinto sono. Saiu indo em direção a casa da piscina._

_- Acabei de confirmar com o DJ que irá tocar na festa. — informou sentando-se ao lado dos amigos._

_- Teme, quem será o DJ esse ano? — perguntou Naruto com a boca cheia de lamen._

_- O nome dele é Takeda Sai. — encheu seu copo com vinho. Sasuke e os amigos eram do tipo que beber era tão comum quanto assoar o nariz. - Ele era um dos apresentadores da radio Gossip Hot._

_- Temari me contou que ele tinha se mudado para Tóquio. — disse o Sabaku ainda desconfiado que sua irmã e Sai tinham tido um relacionamento além de companheiros._

_- Ele volta essa semana para Konoha. — respondeu o Uchiha. - Parece que o trabalho que o pai dele tinha arrumado em Tóquio, não deu muito certo._

_- O Takeda é um cara esquisito, mas toca muito bem. — afirmou o Hyuuga saindo de dentro da piscina._

_- Estou empolgado com essa festa, ela ficara na historia. Dattebayo! — disse o loiro mais ativo do que o de costume_

_- Empolgado com a festa? Ou em terminar na cama da Konan? — perguntou Gaara olhando-o maliciosamente._

_- Não sei._

_- O que foi dobe, irá terminar com a Konan?_

_- Teme eu não irei terminar com a Konan, porque eu não tenho nada com ela. — começou o Uzumaki pensando na líder de torcida. - E também na festa terá varias garotas "gostosas" do colégio e estou pensando em terminar a noite com algumas delas, ou todas. — abriu seu enorme sorriso de raposa._

_- Pervertido. — criticou o Uchiha observando o sorriso do amigo enlargecer._

_- Continua fugindo da sua namorada, Sasuke? — fintou o rosto serio do moremo. - Acabe logo com isso e volte com ela de vez. — o Hyuuga não estava gostando de observar os olhos ônix ficarem recaindo sobre sua prima nas aulas de Química ou quando a encontrava pelos corredores do colégio._

_- Teme você não está querendo voltar para a Karin? — o Uzumaki engasgou-se com seu lamén. Estava incrédulo, pensando que o Uchiha só poderia estar louco em não querer voltar a namorar a capitã das lideres de torcida._

_- Vou resolver isso depois da festa. — sua voz era ríspida. - Não sei ainda o que eu quero._

_- Entendi qual seu plano, seu safado! — gritou o Uzumaki apontando para o moreno. - Está afim de transar com alguma garota do colégio na festa, para depois voltar a namorar a "delicia" da Karin. Dattebayo! — o Uchiha sorriu de lado para o loiro._

_- Experto! — exclamou o Sabaku. - Assim não terá que dar explicações para ninguém._

_- Uchiha quem é a garota? — estava com as sobrancelhas cerradas._

_- Não existe nenhuma garota. — respondeu encarando o Hyuuga. _**"Mas bem que poderia ser sua priminha".**_— pensou sabendo que se Neji soubesse de suas verdadeiras intenções ele teria problemas. O que não deixava-o preocupado! Afinal ele era Uchiha Sasuke e quando queria algo iria até o fim para consegui-lo. E no momento ter Hyuuga Hinata em sua cama gemendo em seu ouvido em todas as posições possíveis era o seu mais novo objetivo. __- Só quero curtir a festa sem ter a Karin controlando os meus passos. — ele sabia como era o temperamento da ruiva. Queria aproveitar a festa e solteiro era melhor. Apesar de que ele nunca teve problemas em trair a namorada._

_- Falando na Karin, eu me lembrei que amanhã é o teste para as novas cheerleaders. — comentou Gaara colocando os óculos de sol. - Teremos que dobrar o treinador Gai para nos soltar mais cedo do treino._

_- Claro! Não é todos os dias que veremos a metade das garotas do High Konoha Hot de saia curta. — disse Naruto imaginando a cena. - Não podemos perder esse teste por nada. Dattebayo!  
_

* * *

_Dentro da enorme mansão a musica soava alta. Elas ensaiavam empeadas a coreografia que tinham inventado para a apresentação. Jogaram-se na cama com as respirações aceleradas pelo cansaço._

_- Como irá ser nossas vidas se conseguirmos virar cheerleaders? — perguntou Hinata olhando para o teto de seu quarto._

_- Perfeita._

_- Espero que tenha razão. — a rósea observou a Yamanaka que tinha um sorriso nos lábios._

_- Melhor nos irmos dormir. — sugeriu Tenten olhando para o relógio sobre a cômoda. - É tarde e precisamos levantar cedo. — concordaram indo para os seus colchões esparramados pelo chão. Hinata apagou as luzes transformando tudo em escuridão._

* * *

_Naquela madrugada ela acordou sentindo o vento gélido arrepiar sua pele. Olhou para a sacada onde a graciosa morena tentava retirar com as mãos as mechas revoltas do seu rosto. Ela estava distraída observando as folhas amarelecidas coalhando no chão do imenso jardim._

_- Hina-chan o que está fazendo acordada? — virou-se para encontrar brilhantes olhos esmeraldinos._

_- Não estava conseguindo dormir._

_- Tudo bem? — perguntou Sakura preocupada colocando-se ao lado da morena._

_- Sim! Estava apenas pensando no teste. — admirou a lua cheia alta no céu. - Estou com um mau pressentimento._

_- Acha que não vamos conseguir? — ela balançou a cabeça negativamente._

_- Sinto que conseguiremos. — a Haruno a fintou confusa. - Estou com medo de pensar em como serão essas mudanças em nossa vida._

_- Não precisa ficar com medo. — colocou a mão no ombro da Hyuuga. - Não importa o que acontecer, nos sempre seremos amigas._

_- Tem razão, Sakura-chan! Se sempre formos amigas nada de ruim poderá acontecer. — abriu um sorriso sincero que se desfez ao lembrar que tinha lgo que precisa conversar com a roséa. - Er... Posso te fazer uma pergunta? — disse envergonhada observando a Haruno lhe assentir. - Por que você concordou em fazer o teste para as cheerleaders? — Hinata notou uma leve coloração avermelhada nas bochechas da rósea que desviou seu olhar para o céu que estava incrivelmente negro.

* * *

_

**Flash Back ON**_  
_

_Andava entristecido, pois ninguém queria brincar com ele. Encostou-se sobre a estrondosa arvore para dormir enquanto passava a aula de educação física. Abriu as enormes safiras ao escutar o barulho de choro e soluços. Rodeou a arvore encontrando uma menina que parecia ter sua idade. Notou que ela tinha a pele tão branca que era difícil saber se era mais cândida que flocos de neve. Agachou-se a frente dela tentando olhar para seu rosto que era encoberto pela cortina rósea dos cabelos._

_- Porque está chorando? — perguntou curioso. Ela levantou a cabeça ficando corada ao olhar o rosto do menino que estava a centímetros do seu._

_- To...todos ficam me chama...mando de testa de mar...marquise. — soluçou sentindo mais lagrimas deslizarem por sua face._

_- Então essa é a famosa testa de marquise? — colocou o dedo indicar sobre a testa da menina. Ela encolheu os ombros olhando para o chão. - Para mim ela é muito charmosa! — ela arregalou as suas belas esmeraldas fintando o largo sorriso do menino. - Qual seu nome? — observou ela limpar as lagrimas com as costas das pequenas mãos._

_- Sa...ku...ra. — sussurrou com a voz tremula._

_- Não escutei. — disse ele alto._

_- Meu nome é Sakura. — ela gritou com todas as forças._

_- Hum, você tem um bonito nome. — elogiou a fazendo corar. - Flor de Cerejeira._

_- O que?_

_- O significado do seu nome. — respondeu a fazendo sorrir pela primeira vez. Naquele momento ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa para que aquele sorriso nunca mais sumisse daqueles lábios._

_- Como você se chama? — perguntou envergonhada. Levantou-se do chão ficando na mesma altura que o loiro._

_- Me chamo Nar... — foi interrompido por eufóricas meninas que passavam pelo campus do colégio._

_- Ele é tão fofo. — comentou a loira para a amiga de coques._

_- E já entrou para o time. — revelou animada. - Ele é tão legal. — Sakura ficou curiosa para saber qual era o motivo para aquele alvoroços feminino._

_- Sobre o que estão falando? — aproximou-se das duas meninas._

_- Uchiha Sasuke. — respondeu com um intenso brilho nos olhos azuis._

_- Quem é esse?_

_- Você não conhece o Sasuke-kun? — a rósea balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Ele é o garoto mais popular e lindo do colégio. — respondeu abrindo os braços mostrando o quão ele era importante. - Sou Yamanaka Ino. — apresentou-se apontando para a menina de olhos âmbar. - Essa é Mitsashi Tenten._

_- Muito prazer. — ficou animada por ter conhecido as meninas que talvez pudessem ser tornar suas primeiras amigas. - Haruno Sakura._

_- Sakura você está com sorte. — olhou confusa para a Mitsashi. - Olha só que está vindo. — apontou para o menino mais lindo que a rósea poderia ter visto. - Aquele é o Uchiha Sasuke._

_- Ele é... — suas bochechas ficaram extremamente coradas fazendo com que as duas meninas começassem a rir._

_- Já sabemos! — afirmou a Yamanaka. - Lindo, maravilhoso, legal e perfeito que até parece um príncipe. — Sakura lhe assentiu com a cabeça._

_Ele escutava a conversa que se desenvolvia entre as meninas. "Uchiha? Que mau gosto. Dattebayo" — fez uma careta demonstrando seu desgosto. "Pelo menos Sakura-chan não está mais triste." — virou-se colocando as mãos no bolso indo embora._

_- Que vir com a gente ver o Sasuke-kun na aula de educação física? — perguntou Tenten._

_- Claro. — sorriu empolgada. - Vou pegar minhas coisas. — informou rodeando a frondosa arvore. Sakura parou enquanto elas caminhavam para a quadra de esporte._

_- O que aconteceu? — Ino fintou o rosto da Haruno._

_- Parece que eu estou esquecendo de algo. — revelou olhando para trás._

_- Vamos rápido! — chamou Tenten. - Se não perderemos o jogo do Sasuke-kun. — a rósea sorriu correndo para suas novas amigas._

**Flash Back OFF**_  


* * *

_

_As brilhante perolas observava o semblante perdido da Haruno. Estava mergulhada em suas lembranças. Sakura abriu um pequeno sorriso antes de desviar as esmeraldas do céu para a Hyuuga._

_- Uchiha Sasuke. — o silencio reinou entre as duas e tudo que se podia ouvir era o vento. - Me tornando uma cheerleader poderei ficar perto dele, tendo a chance de mostrar o quanto sou apaixonada por ele, talvez assim, quem sabe ele não possa retribuir esse meu imenso sentimento pelo menos um pouquinho. — completou sorrindo constrangida. - Está me achando uma boba, por ter esperanças de que um garoto como o Sasuke-kun possa se apaixonar por mim, neh? — passou os dedos por entre as madeixas rosadas._

_- Claro que não! — respondeu rápida. Hinata não estava entendendo aquela sensação que estava sentindo. Colocou uma das mãos sobre o coração que parecia apertado. - Você go...gosta do Uchi...chiha-san é compreensível. O motivo de Tenten e Ino é o mesmo, neh?  
_

_- Acredito que não seja! O que elas sentem pelo Sasuke-kun é a admiração que todas as garotas do colégio sentem pelo garoto mais popular e bonito de Konoha. — começou Sakura fintando as duas garotas que dormiam tranquilamente nos colchões. - Não é o mesmo que eu sinto. — completou levemente corada._

_- E o que você sen...sente? — sua voz saiu tremula em um sussurro._

_- Amor. — confessou para a Hyuuga que arregalou de leve os belos olhos. Aquele sentimento estava grandioso demais para que Sakura que continuasse guardando sozinha._

_- Naquele dia aquelas palavras... — _**"Não precisamos saber quando estamos apaixonada. Simplesmente acontece e quando você olha já está amando aquela pessoa. O amor é parecido com o vento. Não podemos ver apenas sentir. E essa é a melhor sensação que pode existir. A felicidade que se sente não cabe em si, principalmente quando todo o seu amor é retribuído. Sendo assim nada mais importa só apenas você e aquela pessoa se amarem profundamente para o resto de suas vidas."**_ - Eram os seu sentimentos pelo Uchiha-san. — não era uma pergunta. Era a mais pura afirmação._

_- Obrigada Hina-chan. — agradeceu deixando a Hyuuga confusa. - Por entender os meus sentimentos.  
_

_- Somos amigas. — ela sorriu docemente. - Sempre poderá contar comigo. — entrelaçou sua mão com a da rósea. - Espero que o Uchiha-san um dia perceba a garota maravilhosa que é apaixonada por ele._

_- É tudo o que eu mais quero. — Hinata viu o brilho nos olhos esmeraldinos. - Vamos dormir? Amanhã teremos o teste que mudará nossas vidas. — entrou no quarto._

_- Sim. — olhou tristemente para o negro céu. - Que mudará nossas vidas. — seguiu a Haruno._

* * *

_Os raios de sol adentravam pela fresta da janela penetrando sobre o corpo de uma exuberante loira que abria com dificuldade as pedras azuladas. Olhou para o relógio sobre a cômoda espreguiçando-se e contendo um bocejo._

_- AH. — gritou desesperada._

_- Ino porca está querendo me matar de susto. — disse a Haruno irritada._

_- Porque esse escândalo? — perguntou Tenten colocando o travesseiro em cima da cabeça._

_- Você está bem, Ino-chan? — preocupada a Hyuuga esfregava as suas perolas._

_- Olhem! — mandou Ino apontando para o relógio que marcava 07h45min._

_- AH. — gritaram em unissom podendo ser ouvidas por toda a extensão da mansão Hyuuga._

_- Estamos atrasadas. — avisou Sakura. - Se não chegarmos até as oito horas no colégio perderemos a prova de anatomia._

_- Que se importa com a prova de anatomia. — disse a loira. - Perderemos o teste para as cheerleaders. — completou histérica puxando os fios dos cabelos. - Porque tudo acontece comigo? — perguntou chorosa. - Sou uma ótima filha que sempre compra presentes para meus pais nas ocasiões especiais._

_- Com o cartão de credito deles. — completou Tenten revirando os olhos._

_- Sempre faço boas ações. — continua a Yamanaka com seu desabafo._

_- Quando quer conseguir algo._

_- Tenten poderia parar de me interromper! — repreendeu a amiga. - Nunca arrumarei um namorado, meu destino será em um convento sozinha e sem amor e eu...  
_

_- Chega! — gritou Sakura jogando seu travesseiro na Yamanaka. - Para de ser dramática._

_- Por favor, me escutem. — pediu a Hyuuga levantando-se. - Tenten pegue suas coisas e se arrume no quarto de hospedes do corredor sul._

_- Já estou indo. — saiu aos tropeços pelo quarto._

_- Sakura fique aqui. — ela assentiu indo para o banheiro. - Ino vá para o quarto de hospedes do corredor norte._

_- E você? — perguntou enquanto pegava suas roupas._

_- Irei me arrumar no quarto da Hanabi. — saiu do quarto ao lado da Yamanaka correndo em direções oposta._

_Arrumavam-se rapidamente. Tinham poucos minutos para chegarem até as oito horas no High Konoha Hot. Não poderiam ficar de fora. Não naquele dia! Que aconteceria o teste para as cheerleaders. Encontraram-se no quarto da Hyuuga onde Sakura terminava de pentear suas curtas madeixas rosa._

_- É impossível você tentar diminuir essa sua testa de marquise com o cabelo._

_- Deixa minha testa em paz, Ino porca. — bufou fazendo uma carranca._

_- Não é hora para brigas. — avisou Hinata. - Vamos logo descer. — juntas seguiram para a cozinha que estava deserta, apenas com uma empregada que retirava a mesa. - Karui onde estão a minha família?_

_- Hiashi-sama foi para empresa. — começou a mulher gorda. - Hanabi acabou de sair com o motorista para a escola e Neji não dormiu em casa ontem. — observou os olhos da Hyuuga ficarem arregalados. - Aconteceu alguma coisa, Hinata-sama?_

_- O que faremos? — estavam sem saída._

* * *

_- Naruto como você é idiota. — criticou o Sabaku que estava sentado sobre o capô do Porsche vermelho._

_- Estou falando serio. Dattebayo! — disse o Uzumaki colocando um CD de música em seu carro._

_- O que é tão sério? — perguntou uma voz sedutora. Viraram para encontrar quatro exuberantes garotas que se aproximavam. - Não irá me responder Naruto-kun? — insistiu a garota de cabelos ondulados._

_- Nada interessante Kizume._

_- Tudo em você me interessa. — sentou-se no colo do Uzumaki passando as pontas dos dedos pela cabeleira loira._

_- Como está, Sasuke-kun? — sussurrou a dona de olhos castanhos no ouvido do Uchiha._

_- Bem. — respondeu desinteressado._

_- Estou percebendo. — disse olhando-o dos pés a cabeça maliciosamente antes de lhe morder a orelha. Ela não escondia de ninguém que queria transar com Sasuke para dar o troco em uma certa ruiva arrogante._

_- Kikyou poderia se afastar? — ordenou pegando-a pelos braços._

_- Viemos aqui dizer que estaremos esperando vocês hoje no teste para as cheerleaders._

_- Vocês iram participar, Sango? — perguntou olhando para a garota de longas madeixas negras._

_- Mas é claro. — ela deu uma piscadela para o Hyuuga. - Apareça no salão de dança Neji, eu estarei usando roupas minúsculas._

_- Gaara o que acha de comemorar a nossa vitória em meu quarto? — a loira de olhos verdes tinha um relacionamento mais que intimo como o Sabaku._

_- Talvez Akane. — o ruivo sorriu deixando um mistério no ar._

_- Então vamos indo? — chamou Kikyou as amigas. - Esperamos por vocês! — disse para os garotos que ficaram observando-as caminharem sensualmente para a entrada do colégio._

* * *

_Os bancos espalhados pelo campus do High Konoha Hot estavam todos inundados de alunos com seus grupos sociais. Sentadas em um deles estavam às poderosas cheerleaders com seus estojos de maquiagem em mãos._

_- Karin não sabe a bomba que acabei de escutar. — chegou ofegante pela corrida._

_- Que seria qual Tomoyo? — desinteressada continuou a colorir seus lábios com o batom vermelho sangue._

_- Kikyou e o seu grupinho farão o teste para cheerleaders. — revelou de uma só vez._

_- O que? — fintou a garota de olhos arroxeados. - Aquelas vadias? Não pode ser!_

_- Eu já estava esperando por isso. — afirmou Konan olhando para a ruiva. - Kikyou sempre quis o seu titulo de capitã das cheerleaders._

_- Eu sei. — respondeu. - Mas não é só isso. — apertou o batom quebrando-o em sua mão. - Aquela cretina não perde a chance em se oferecer para o meu Sasuke-kun._

_- O fato é que a Kikyou te odeia. — avisou à ruiva. - Ela nunca te perdoou por ter transado com o Inuyasha na festa de formatura da sétima série. — guardou o rimel em sua bolsa. - Lembro que eles estavam tão apaixonados. — sentiu um arrepiou antes de continuar. - Mas você e aquele seu amigo estranho o Narake, que era obcecado pela a Kikyou conseguiram separá-los._

_- Tayuya eu fiz um favor para o Inu-chan. — respondeu limpando suas mãos que estavam sujas pelo batom quebrado. - Que largou aquela piranha para ficar com a Kagome. — lembrou-se da amiga ex-cheerleader que tinha se formado ano passado. - Mas estamos desviando o foco da história._

_- Oh, Me desculpe Karin. — pediu a garota de enormes olhos negros. - Quer apostar quanto que ela agora está tendo uma idéia maquiavélica. — cochichou para Konan que estava ao seu lado._

_- Tive uma idéia onde irei ferrar aquelas vadias._

_- Ela é tão previsível. — Konan assentiu observando o olhar sombrio da capitã._

_- O que disse Tayuya?_

_- Que estou querendo saber qual é a magnífica idéia. — mentiu abrindo um pequeno sorriso._

_- Batizaremos as águas delas, antes da apresentação final. — mordeu o lábio inferior contendo uma gargalhada. - Elas não conseguiram nem se mexer, quanto mais dançar._

_- Como faremos isso? — perguntou achando que aquilo era loucura demais até mesmo para a ruiva, que era mestre em planos para acabar com as pessoas que arriscavam tirar aquilo que ela julgava ser importante._

_- Usando um pequena quantidade de sonífero._

_- Mas onde iremos encontrar isso?_

_- Konan se você prestasse atenção nas aulas saberia que no laboratório tem vários frascos. — respondeu revirando as rubis pela desatenção da amiga._

_- Mas como pegaremos o sonífero se o Kakashi está sempre naquele laboratório lendo aqueles livros pervertidos? — Tayuya estava curiosa ela adorava participar dos planos de sua capitã._

_- Irei propor uma troca muito interessante, que tenho certeza que Kakashi não poderá recusar._

_- Entendi! — exclamou eufórica. - Você irá pedir o sonífero para o sensei em troca de arrumar o laboratório de Química ou de virar uma aluna exemplar._

_- Tayuya assim você me ofende. — cerrou as sobrancelhas olhando para a ruiva._

_- Então o que vai fazer? — perguntou encolhendo-se no banco._

_- Simples, irei transar com o Kakashi em troca do sonífero. — todas as cheerleaders pararam o que estavam fazendo para observar o semblante despreocupado de Karin que se admirava no pequeno espelho de mão._

* * *

_Os enormes portões de aço do High Konoha Hot eram fechados. O sinal para o começo do primeiro horário tinha acabado de tocar. Elas saiam do táxi com dificuldade. Hinata entregou o dinheiro para o homem de bigode saindo correndo ao lado de suas amigas em direção do colégio, sem nem ao menos esperar pelo troco._

_- Espere._

_- Por favor._

_- Não feche._

_- Estamos chegando._

_Conseguiram entrar a tempo! Pararam sentando-se ofegantes em um dos bancos._

_- Não ... acredito ... que conseguimos ... chegar. — disse a Yamanaka com a respiração descompassada._

_- Temos que ir. — avisou Sakura alarmada. - A prova de anatomia já deve ter começado. — saíram em disparada para a sala de aula. Respiraram fundo enchendo os pulmões de ar antes de bater na porta._

_- Minha prova já começou. — informou a mulher de curtos cabelos castanhos que não parecia estar nem um pouco feliz._

_- Desculpe Shizune sensei. — pediram com as cabeças baixas e as faces coradas._

_- Não permitirei outro atrasado. — disse vencida dando espaço para que as garotas entrassem seguindo para os seus lugares._

* * *

_Observavam atentos os ruidos do relógios pregados nas paredes das salas. O intervalo nunca tinha demorado tanto. Quando o sinal tocou os corredores ficaram tumultuados pelos alunos._

_- Yoo High Konoha Hot. — a radio Gossip Hot estava entrando no ar. - Venho comunicar a todos que em trinta minutos começará o teste para a escolha das novas cheerleaders. — Temari por mais que não gostasse das poderosas do colégio tinha que manter a sua animação. - Aihara Karin pede que todos compareçam ao salão de dança. — ela colocou para tocar a música Toxic. - Sou a DJ Sabaku no Temari que deseja boa sorte para todas as garotas que iram participar do teste. — sorriu ao pensar na cara das lideres de torcida. - Espero que vocês não sejam víboras como as atuais cheerleaders. — gargalhou antes de terminar. - Para vocês que me amam até o próximo programa._

* * *

_Eles faziam comentários maliciosos avaliando cada garota que estavam no salão dando notas de 0 a 10. Prometeram para Gai que eles iriam fazer treinos extras por um mês se os soltassem mais cedo naquele dia. Só de pensar já ficavam cansados, mas foi por uma boa razão._

_- Olha aquela morena que está de costas. — apontou Neji com um brilho malicioso nos olhos perolados. - Ela merece nota máxima já que é muito "gostosa" e..._

_- Não é a sua prima? — disse o Uzumaki confuso tentando olhar por um ângulo melhor para ter certeza. - É ela mesmo! Por que não nós disse que ela estaria participando? — teve sua resposta ao observar o rosto de Neji pegar fogo de raiva. Ele não sabia!  
_

_- Hinata! — levantou-se em um pulo. - O que você acha que está fazendo? — gritou atraindo a atenção de todos naquele recinto.

* * *

_

_- Hina-chan seu primo enlouqueceu? — perguntou a Yamanaka com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada olhando para o Hyuuga na arquibancada._

_- Pe...Pensei que ele não estari...ria aqui. — murmurou ao lembrar que Neji deveria estar no treino de basquete. Seguiu em direção do primo antes que ele começasse um escandalo ou pior, ligasse para Hiashi que não iria gostar nenhum pouco da filha estar participando de um teste para líder de torcidas.

* * *

_

_- Porque está aqui? — urrou sentindo o sangue ferver. - Que roupas são essas? — iria tirar Hinata à força se fosse preciso daquele salão._

_- Onde você está indo? — o Sabaku o observou dar os primeiros passos._

_- Não é obvio! — estava descontrolado. - Tirar minha prima daquela pouca vergonha._

_- Deixa a ela em paz. — disse fintando os olhos perolados. - Você trata sua querida priminha, com se ela fosse uma criança que precisa de proteção vinte quatro horas por dia. __— sabia que aquilo iria terminar em uma briga! Mas já estava de saco cheio daquela super proteção de Neji com a Hyuuga. Afinal por que ele a protegia tanto? Ela era só mais uma garota, como todas as outras. Que no momento era o seu alvo! Já sabia que Hinata estaria naquela competição, e aquilo não poderia ser melhor.  
_

_- Sasuke não se meta. — encarou o moreno. - O modo como eu trato minha prima não é da sua conta._

_- Eu sei que não é da minha conta, e isso não me interessa! — respondeu ríspido. - Mas qual o problema dela fazer o teste para cheerleaders? - apontou para o salão. - Todas as garotas desse colégio estão participando._

_- Hinata não é qualquer garota. — bufou aproximando-se do Uchiha._

_- Qual é? — sorriu debochado. - Vai me dizer que sua priminha é especial?_

_- Estou perdendo minha paciência com você._

_- O que vai fazer? — levantou-se ficando a poucos centímetros do amigo. - Me bater Hyuuga?_

_- Problemáticos. — comentou Shikamaru soltando um longo suspiro._

_- Seus idiotas parem com isso. — ordenou o Uzumaki.  
_

_- Ne...neji-nii-san. — chamou a melodiosa voz que parecia de um anjo, recebendo todos os olhares. - Pode...demos conver...versar. — pediu com as bochechas intensamente corada. Neji encarou o Uchiha antes de afastar-se ao lado da prima.  
_

_- Teme o que foi isso? — perguntou não entendo porque aquele começo de discussão entre os amigos._

_- Não foi nada, dobe. Nada! — colocou um ponto final naquilo.  
_

* * *

_- Por favor. — insistia Hinata fazendo de tudo que o Hyuuga a deixasse participar do teste._

_- Já disse que não. — respondeu autoritário. - Esse não é o tipo de lugar para você._

_- E qual é o meu tipo de lugar? — perguntou sentindo um frio na barriga por enfrentar o primo. - Me escondendo em casa?_

_- Hinata eu só estou querendo te proteger. — afirmou encarando os olhos, assim como seu, perolados._

_- Não sou mais uma garotinha. — respondeu com uma segurança que Neji desconhecia. - Você não pode me proteger do mundo, para sempre. — ela parou observando a expressão do Hyuuga. - Você não entendi._

_- Que de uma hora para outra você resolveu chacoalhar pompons? — ele fazia gestos com as mãos. - Não entendo mesmo._

_- Eu só queria que o meu último ano no colégio, fosse diferente dos outros. — abaixou a cabeça sentindo seus olhos ficarem marejados. - Você não entendi o que é sentir os olhares das pessoas te desprezando. Não entendi como é difícil acordar e saber que o dia será do mesmo modo. Não entendi como é se sentir um nada. Que não fará falta alguma se desaparecer. Porque ninguém sente falta daquilo que é invisível. - grossas lagrimas deslizavam pelo rosto perfeito da morena._

_- Hinata eu naõ sabia que se sentia assim. — murmurou sentindo-se o pior dos seres humanos por ter feito alguém como a Hyuuga chorar. Mas o dever dele era proteger a prima. Ela era tão frágil que Neji tinha medo que ela quebrasse. - Tudo bem! — concordou vencido. - Mas com uma condição._

_- Qual? — perguntou enxugando o rosto com as costas das esbranquiçadas mãos._

_- Que você esteja sempre comigo e nunca... Eu disse nunca se envolva com nenhum dos jogadores do time de basquete. — ela assentiu abraçando o Hyuuga._

_- Obrigada Neji-nii-san. - sorriu correspondendo aquele tímido abraço._

* * *

_As cheerleaders adentravam no salão com suas posturas eretas e passos sensuais. O salão de dança ficou em silêncio os únicos barulhos que se ouvia era alguns assobios e murmúrios._

_- Bem-vindos. — começou Karin. - O teste para as novas cheerleaders do High Konoha Hot começa agora. — a ruiva olhou para todas as garotas que estavam no salão. - As apresentações serão realizadas em grupo de quatro integrantes. Cada etapa um grupo vai sendo eliminado, até restarem as finalistas. — explicou com calma para que não houvesse duvidas. - Boa-sorte a todas. — retirou-se sendo seguidas pelas companheiras. Elas sentaram-se nas cadeiras em frente ao salão. A mesa era cumprida e tinha maquina de tirar foto e fixas das participantes espalhadas. - O primeiro grupo pode entrar. — chamou a ruiva já acomodada em seu lugar._

* * *

_Estavam confiantes que naquele ano elas seriam cheerleaders. Olhando para aquelas varias garotas espalhadas pela extensão do salão nenhuma se igualava aos seus talentos e beleza._

_- Mostraremos para essas moscas mortas quem são as melhores. — disse Kikyou olhando para todas as participantes dos pés a cabeça._

_- Será muito fácil ganharmos. — Kizume ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo avermelhado._

_- Vamos arrasar. — concluiu Sango sorrindo._

* * *

_Hinata havia se juntado com suas amigas. Estavam nervosas e preocupadas olhando para todas aquelas garotas. Elas podiam jurar que o publico feminino em geral do colégio estavam naquele salão para fazer o teste._

_- Vamos dar o nosso melhor! — exclamou Tenten com uma confiança inabalável._

_- Essa é nossa chance que esse ano seja diferente. — disse Sakura respirando fundo._

_- Vamos arrasar. — Ino apertou as mãos em punhos. Estavam preparadas para a guerra que estava para começar pelo titulo de cheerleaders do High Konoha Hot.

* * *

_

**Yoo**

Só falta mais um capítulo para que a Fanfic continue de onde eu parei. Espero que gostem desse capítulo re-postado. E continuem acompanhando a história! Confesso que eu amei escrever o capítulo 05! Sim o capítulo novissímo em folha já está pronto. E nele vai acontecer tantas coisas que estou louca para postar. (risos)

Só para esclarecer! O Sasuke está interessado na Hinata! Mas esse interesse todo é apenas sexual. Tipo a garota "gostosa" que ele ainda não trasou do colégio. Por isso no momento não tem nada romântico em suas ações e isso irá se manter por alguns capítulos.

E nesse capítulo 03 re-postado já começou as "discussões" entre Neji Vs Sasuke, que mais para frente ficaram bem feias, após o Hyuuga revelar suas verdadeiras intenções com a priminha.

Consequentemente isso começará a abalar a amizade de Tenten com Hinata. Afinal a donas dos olhos âmbar irá se apaixonar verdadeiramente por Neji. Dá para perceber que uma grande confusão amorosa irá começar neh? Fazer o que? Eu amo fazer essas coisas com os casais das minhas Fanfics!

_P.S: Me desculpem se tiver erros ortográficos, estou sem World e não tive tempo de revisar nada!  
_

**Beijinhos =***_  
_


End file.
